


Maria Salazar imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Maria Salazar imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Nobody owns you

“Did Chico do this to you?” You asked Maria while you dabbed at the blood pooling from the cut in her lip.

“Y/N,” she said low.

“I’m going to kill him,” you grunted.

“If you even try to touch him his boys will have your head,” she said wincing from the pain.

“I can’t just let him keep hurting you Maria, how many bloody noses and black eyes is he going to give you until it’s enough.”

“His family owns me, there’s no getting out of this,” she sighed.

You cupped her cheeks, looking her right in the eyes.

“Nobody owns you Maria Salazar, you don’t deserve to be treated this way and I will do everything in my power to make this right.”

Tears streamed down Maria’s face, no one had ever cared so much for her since her father.

She leaned in, kissing you soft and slow.

You could taste the salt on her lips from her tears but you didn’t you mind.

You would do anything for her and taking Chico out of the picture was exactly what you were going to do.


	2. anything

“Did Chico do this to you?” You asked Maria while you dabbed at the blood pooling from the cut in her lip.

“Y/N,” she said low.

“I’m going to kill him,” you grunted.

“If you even try to touch him his boys will have your head,” she said wincing from the pain.

“I can’t just let him keep hurting you Maria, how many bloody noses and black eyes is he going to give you until it’s enough.”

“His family owns me, there’s no getting out of this,” she sighed.

You cupped her cheeks, looking her right in the eyes.

“Nobody owns you Maria Salazar, you don’t deserve to be treated this way and I will do everything in my power to make this right.”

Tears streamed down Maria’s face, no one had ever cared so much for her since her father.

She leaned in, kissing you soft and slow.

You could taste the salt on her lips from her tears but you didn’t you mind.

You would do anything for her and taking Chico out of the picture was exactly what you were going to do.


	3. Love the taste (nsfw)

The music coming from the stereo filled the room.

You had turned it up prior to positioning yourself between Maria’s legs to drown out her soon to be loud moans from anyone passing by outside.

Her skirt was hiked up to her waist, her thong discarded to the floor as you spent the last twenty minutes working her up.

Your nails scratched at her thighs while your tongue flicked at her clit.

“I bet Chico can’t make you feel this good,” you said taking a long lick through her pussy.

“You know he’ll kill you if he finds out we’ve been fooling around,” she said gasping when you suddenly thrust two fingers into her.

“At least I’ll die knowing i fucked that bastards girl better than he ever could,” you said nipping at her inner thigh.

Your fingers moved in and out of her, her hips rocking with your rhythm.

Maria groaned when you sucked her clit into your mouth, tangling her fingers in your hair to keep you there.

Reaching up you moved her tie to the side, skillfully unbuttoning the top of her shirt with one hand to expose her bra and tugging it down.

Maria’s back arched, overwhelmed by your one hand pinching her nipple the other thrusting into her with your tongue swirling around her clit.

“Y/N,” she moaned, her thighs shaking and the pit of her stomach tightening.

“Cum for me Maria,” you said low and she could feel every vibration of your voice on her.

Her legs wraped around your head, her whole body tensing as you guided her through her orgasm.

When her legs went limp and fell to the mattress you removed your fingers from inside her, taking one last lick to taste her release.

She jolted twice from the afterschocks, releasing her grip on your hair.

You made your way back up her body, kissing her neck, her jaw, her cheek and finally her lips.

“Hmm i love that taste on you,” she said kissing you deep.


	4. Rough sex after a kill headcanons (nsfw)

· Maria Salazar oozes in confidence

· and that confidence skyrockets after she finishes a job

· and she also gets extremely horny

· Maria was high on adrenaline so you got a motel room

· you didn’t bother to clean up and went straight to the bed

· you practically ripped her dress off her

· when Maria is in this kind of mood there’s no time for foreplay

· she just needed you inside her

· the sheets were stained in blood as she rode you so hard the bed nearly broke underneath you

· in attempts to make it to the shower you ended up fucking her on the dresser

· and then again against the wall

· Maria left bloody handprints all over the motel room

· and her makeup was all smeared

· the sex didn’t stop when you finally made it to the shower

· the water was freezing cold by the time you actually tapped out

· as you got dressed you guys looked around at the mess you made in the room

· “good thing we gave them a fake name”

· “maybe we should go before house cleaning calls the cops”


End file.
